The Jesus Of Suburbia
by deadanimals
Summary: Do you know that kid in your school that is always quiet, anti-social, and alone? The one that everybody calls a freak and a Satanist, well my entire school career that kid had been me. I should introduce myself correctly and explain the setting.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jesus Of Suburbia **

**A/N:** Yes I do know that Sasuke last name is Uchiha and not Uchiyama but you will seen why I did that later on, This is Sasuke/Naruto, other parings later I think... sorry the chara. are OOC.

**Chapter 1: Part One-Dearly Beloved**

Do you know that kid in your school that is always quiet, anti-social, and alone? The one that everybody calls a freak and a Satanist, well my entire school career that kid had been me. I should introduce myself correctly and explain the setting.

My name is Sasuke Uchiyama; I'm sixteen, a freak. Outcast and a rebel. I lived with my mother and step father, I had a four year old brother named Itachi who I loved but sometimes he irritated me.

Now for the opening setting; I'm standing outside the front of my high school. My arms folded across my chest, my black devil lock hanging down the middle of my face, I looked around me at the empty parking lot. Everybody was in their fifth period class, that's where I was supposed to be. I had math class I took special math since in my opinion math sucked, and I wasn't going to ever fucking use it.

My main two problems with my math class were the other kids said shit behind my back all of the time. Then my teacher Mr. Ebisu was a homophobic fuck head, just to inform I am gay, so his religious Armageddon Charles Manson ramblings offended me 'A Lot'. I reached into the pocket of my tight fitting jeans and retrieved my MP3 player. I turned it to the song Minority by Green Day.

I mouthed the words to the song and went off into my mind. After about forty minutes the bell ended signaling that it was time for science class. I made my way slowly into the large brick building and through the crowds of people that were talking and laughing. I walked up the flights of stairs to the second floor; I walked through the long hall to class only getting shoved several times.

"Shit." I mumbled almost falling to the ground when somebody threw their arm around me almost knocking me to the ground.

"I scare ya?"

I looked over to see one of my only friends Kiba. He was weird as fucking hell, in therapy, and had ADD. But still he really didn't give too much of a fuck how I looked.

"Yeah you did fuck head." I said smacking him in the back of the head playfully.

"Damn you're easy."

"Shut up." I said laughing.

"So where the fuck were you at during math, English, and about every other class?"

"Outside messing around, I keyed a few cars while I was out there too."

"Sweet…Not my car this time right?"

"No not this time. Just Dosu and Zaku cars, since they keep being racist prick heads to everybody." I said smirking.

Yes I had keyed Kiba's car once, I didn't know him yet and I thought he looked sort of like a prick. I knew better now and I should have known better then. He looked like the normal kid that hangs out at concerts and likes getting wasted, he was just like me an outcast and a punk.

Kiba had short spiky brown hair which like me was greased with hair gel, he usually wore a light amount of black eye liner, baggy t-shirts, and tight fitting blue jeans with holes ripped into them. He was cool in a really hyper dorky way; we liked weird music, and vandalism, along with despising most of the fuckers in our school.

"So did you scratch in any poetry?" He asked laughing.

"Just the usual 'Cunt fucker' and 'Dick Head'."

"Ah Sasuke boy such a fucking poet."

"Yeah I should be the next Robert Frost or Edgar Allan Poe."

"Hey do you think that Umino is finally going to get the balls to yell at us today?" He asked randomly switching subjects.

"Doubt it; the man can't even talk that loud."

It was true our physical science teacher Mr. Umino was somewhat of spineless, the never yelled or gave out after schools. Which speaking from experience I didn't mind at all, hell neither of us minded it.

When we got into class only about ten other people were there, Kiba and I took our usually seats in the back of the room. Kiba took the chair in front of my and sat across from me, our table was right by the table we liked to call the; hippie, Christian, fake ass Goth bitches table. About five girls sat there they had used both of us and kept trying to make us religious, they were liars, cheaters, and druggies. The one girl I used to hang with her name was Ino she was like the Charles Manson of the fucking group they only did what she said because she found her savior or something like that.

I wasn't being a jackass by any thing like that; religious people were cool, just not when they treated me like shit.

"Fuck this class sucks…Why am I even in here?" I asked mainly to myself.

"Cause its right before lunch and you have me to talk to."

"Yeah so great…" I said rolling my eyes.

"I thought that you loved me." He said acting offended.

He sucked ass at lying he was grinning to wide to ever be taken seriously.

"I love you, dumb ass." I said ruffling his hair.

He jerked back and shook his head like a wet dog…I think he was a dog in a former life. A brown eyed short attention span dog had to love him though.

"Hey there's Hinata." He said looking toward the front of the room smiling like a moron.

Hinata was sort of like us, except she liked me but hated Kiba's guts. She did a lot of drugs and shit, but she was pretty cool, she was definitely a loner though.

"Leave her alone Kiba." I said tiredly.

"I won't do anything…Maybe….Come don't tell me you don't think she's hot?" He asked looking at me for approval.

"Dude I'm gay, I'm not really interested in her. She could be standing right in front of me completely naked and I could care less." I said putting my head phones back on.

He spaced out of course picturing her naked, I slapped him.

"Hey…I wasn't thinking about that." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah sure man….So what did you do last night?"

"Bought a few records….Got wasted…Saw my therapist."

"What records and what did the doc say this time?"

"Records Purple Rain and Anti-Christ Superstar…The doc told me that I have a short attention span and may be a sex fiend….Or whatever, how dare he say that about me."

"First off you keep buying Prince and Marilyn Manson which is a weird fucking combo, secondly you do obsess about sex and you are a moron." I said smiling smartly.

"Ah screw you, you listen to Mozart." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

"So mature dude…Least I don't think he's hot."

"Shut up." He said blushing slightly.

Kiba was straight…In a sense, well he found a few guys at the local tattoo parlor hot, he thought Prince and Rob Zombie were also the sexiest men alive. So in general his therapist was right about him he had a sex obsession, still a moron though.

I looked at the front of the room for a few minutes; everybody was taking notes from the screen that was projected on the wall. I didn't bother with it, it was pointless and I didn't give a flying fuck about any of my classes. I made it to my sophomore year and I was happy with that.

"Hey dude what the fuck are we doing this weekend?" Kiba asked breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh probably just hanging out at the skate park…Shit like that, do you think that Shino or Neji could get some beer or something?"

"Probably you know Neji likes to drink a lot…Wait I thought you were going to do that whole straight edge thing?"

"I said I should, I don't have too many reasons not to drink occasionally, or smoke one cigarette."

"True, fuck man you get wasted way less than I do."

"That's why I have way more brain cells."

"Hmmm maybe, but I still know a lot of shit."

"Sure you do Kiba….What the fuck did I miss last period?"

"Same ol' same ol' teacher ended up screaming at everybody to shut up, and saying crap about homosexuals. I don't get it dude he isn't racist but he's homophobic, he contradicts himself every fucking second."

"Whoa big words." I said in mock surprise. He flipped me off.

"That my man is why I hate his class."

"You hate everybody…Well except for me, Shino, and Neji. You love us." He said batting his eye lashes like a girl.

"I love them but I'm starting to hate you."

"Fucktard."

"I know you are Kiba."

Class as usual went by slowly the two of us talking about concerts and music, along with the normal shit. Then finally the bell rang and everybody ran out the door, the two of us went down to the first floor to the cafeteria. I scanned the room and spotted our table in the far back, Shino and Neji were already there waiting on us.

"Hey dumb asses." I said sitting down by Shino.

"Hey guys, so Sasuke skipping classes again?" Neji asked looking at me.

"As usual." I said proudly like it was some sort of accomplishment.

"Man do you know how close you are to being canned?" Shino asked smirking.

"Who cares dude? Only a couple more years…Actually maybe not even that long to tell you all the truth." I said smiling slyly.

They all looked at me curiously and confused.

"How much do you guys like it here?"

Simple question I knew the answer in the first place before I even asked it.

"The girls are sluts, the teachers are Nazis, and the boys are fuckers." Shino replied.

"Fuck 'em all." Neji said folding his arms.

"They all screw." Kiba said.

"Okay so next question do you guys like your home lives?"

"Fuck no." They all said pretty much around the same time.

I knew that already, to state it simply really; Shino lived with his mom who was always drunk and away at cheap hotels with random guys, Neji's dad hated him but loved his two brothers, Kiba's parents just wanted him to be normal and despised every choice he ever made.

"Sasuke this better be going somewhere other than some dumb ass survey." Shino said.

I looked at him and smiled coolly.

"As a matter of fact yes it is going somewhere if you dick heads agree with it."

Nobody spoke so I continued.

"Well I've collected up to around six hundred dollars and I'm sick of this shit…So I was thinking that near the end of this year the four of us ditch and leave this fucking state, you know go somewhere else, hell leaves the country."

Everybody stayed silent for awhile, my idea sounded sort of stupid. It was something that I constantly dreamed of that and getting a band together, we could shake up the world just like Marilyn Manson had with his music.

"Fuck that sounds really great man…I'd love to just get away from all of this." Neji said his voice far off.

Neji was cool, he was a jock wannabe sort of. He hated the football team but he did it for his father. Neji was tall as fuck, had long darkish black brown hair, pale gray eyes, and built. He always wore white button up shirts and baggy jeans. We only met through Kiba, on the case of a party where everybody was wasted.

"I don't have one damn thing here and I'd love to escape this hell. Maybe we could really do it." Shino said smiling hopefully.

Shino was cool; he was what I would always call the adult of our group. He was what people called the all American boy, he liked sports and cars. He had short dark brown hair, pale skin, gray blue eyes, tall, and always wore tight blue jeans and a leather jacket. His only flaw was he was gay; he had only told us and swore us not to speak of it to anyone else.

So really all of us in our little group were either gay, bi, or in Kiba's case sex fiends in every aspect of the term.

"Fuck man that would rock." Kiba said smiling like a little kid.

"So do you guys think we should go through with it?" I asked feeling a little excited.

"Dude you know it's just a dream, none of us are meant to escape this redneck hell." Neji said sighing in frustration.

"Maybe someday dude." Shino said with some hope.

"Hey guys to get off of the subject of this city sucks ass…Do you morons want to hang at the skate park with me and Sasuke Saturday?"

"Yeah sure we don't have shit to do." Shino said.

"Good one of you bring alcohol okay?"

"Why is it when you or Sasuke boy want to hang out we have to buy you girls something?" Neji asked looking between the two of us.

"Because I'm poor." Kiba said.

"Dude you bought records and booze." Shino said glaring at him.

"Who said anything about buying?" He asked smirking.

I think we had almost forgotten about one of his hobbies other than being sex obsessed, he also stole things on occasion. Nothing big just small things like the occasional bottle of vodka or a record or two.

"Smart ass." I replied under my breath.

We talked about stupid shit and goofed off for the rest of the period then continued to our ending classes of the day. After school everybody got in their cars and drove home, and I walked home. I didn't live that far from the school and I really didn't mind the walk home, it wasn't too bad. I put on my head phones and listened to music, my hands shoved into the pockets of my jeans, I just hoped that nobody was home.

When I passed by the different small buildings, there were a few small stores near the school, not many just a bank, a bar, and a gas station. I spotted a dark figure leaning against a lamp post, I usually didn't pay any attention to people but this person caught my eye. I could tell it was a boy, they were clad in black clothing and they were looking straight at me. I stopped and just stared back at them sort of like in trance. They turned quickly and ran away down the street; I blinked a few times thinking over the weird behavior of the dark figure then continued walking. When I got home nobody was there thankfully, I checked each of the rooms downstairs then ran upstairs. I went into my room closing and locking the door behind me, my room was a small hell. The walls were covered in band posters, my bed was an old mattress with a black blanket, clothes were scattered all over the floor, a pizza box sat in the corner, and my makeup was scattered over my dresser.

I put on a CD then tossed my school books onto my bed. I sat on the middle of my bed then reached into the bedside drawer; I searched around until I felt something cool and smooth. I held the small shiny razorblade in front of my face and smiled sadly, I hated myself for doing this to myself, but it was almost like breathing I had to do it. I stretched my left arm out and looked over the canvas of pale skin, random pink and red cuts were placed onto my skin. I inhaled deeply as I placed the cold metal against a bare patch of skin; I closed my eyes tightly biting past the pain that shot through my body as I pierced the razor past my skin.

It cut through the skin like a hot knife through butter; I opened my eyes as I pressed the blade in deeper causing even more severe pain. I watched as the dark, warm, crimson liquid ran down my arm staining my jeans and bed. I didn't give a fuck though, people did know that I cut and they accepted it. My parents didn't know and they never would know that their anti-social little Satan span cut himself.

I thought about things in my life and the life of my friends, I never cried ever even though I did cut. I did that rather than cut actually it caused different pain from that, I hated it when people cried, it showed that you really were weak and nobody was to know how weak I truly was.

* * *

**What did you think about it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Are You Listening?**

Once again it was finally Saturday and I was in our small kitchen with my mom and step father eating breakfast. I didn't really look up from the plate of food that sat in front of me, I listened to my parents talking about work and shit but I didn't care.

"Sasuke what are you doing today?" My mom asked gently touching my shoulder.

She was worried about me she thought I'd get hurt badly with the life style that I had chosen. I could've gotten killed the way I acted toward people and society; my father didn't care too much though about my safety or life.

"I'm going to go hang out with Kiba, and them." I said still looking down.

"For Gods sake can't you hang out with normal people?" My father asked irritated.

I looked up at him feeling the rage fill my body suddenly, I wanted to break something and I knew that I would soon.

"There isn't anything wrong with my friends." I said angrily.

"Don't talk like that to me; I don't understand why you can't be a normal American boy."

"Because I'm not another shallow, racist, homophobic, fake ass, fucker like you keep wanting me to be." I said almost yelling.

I stood up pushing the chair back; it hit the wall with a loud thud. My mom stepped back and looked at me sorrowfully; I didn't really care if she was sad or scared.

"Young man I am your father now straighten up." He said standing.

"You aren't my father! You'll never be my father, you son of a bitch." I screamed.

I picked the plate off of the table and threw it at him, it missed and shattered against the wall. I didn't wait for the silence to be disturbed by yelling again, I turned grabbed my skateboard then ran out the front door. I was filled with rage still, I was close to yelling.

'How dare that mother fucker call himself my father? He wasn't my father my father was a great man. Nobody would replace him especially that ass hole.'

I looked at my watch and knew that the guys wouldn't be at the park for about thirty more minutes or so. I stopped at one of the buildings that were up for lease, the windows were dirty and boarded up, and I picked up a piece of broken cement from the ground and chucked it hard at the window. It went through making a loud cracking sound that surely others heard, the glass broke onto the black top in front of the building it shimmered like stars. I kept throwing cement for awhile until the anger faded by a little bit and I thought that I heard police sirens, so I ran like hell toward the park.

When I arrived the guys were already there. Kiba was sitting on his skateboard with a bottle of beer in hand, Shino was riding a rail and almost fell onto his ass, and Neij was just messing around. They all looked up at me expecting an explanation to my lateness, they immediately took notice of the pissed off look that I wore.

"Dude what the fuck happened?" Shino asked walking over to me.

"That fucker that my mom married." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Neij said.

They all knew what I was talking about and they all knew not to speak a word about it. It was a problem that just like other things we understood as a group, as our own little deranged family.

"Dude here have a beer." Kiba said handing me a bottle.

I took it hesitantly not really sure if I should or not, I wasn't an angry drunk or a slut drunk. I just got drunk after a few beers and acted half ass normal unless something was really bothering me. I drank some of it anyway, the shit always tasted like dog piss but still I liked it despise the flavor. After a few more drinks from the bottle we started messing around on the ramps and shit like we usually did. I only fucked up a few times, but that after a couple of minutes I got better at keeping my balance.

Most weekends we spent there got wasted then stole a few records or something. We never did anything too illegal, well in an electric chair since. After I had drank about four beers my balance started to go to shit and the fight with my father that morning returned right to the front of my mind.

"What do you guys want to do after were done here?" Shino asked.

"Let's go to the 7/11 and mess around the jocks and punks usually hang around there. So we can't get into too much shit there tonight." Neij said before falling off a rail.

"Fuck you suck." Kiba said laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Sober or drunk he was an official idiot and the baby brother of our group, so we had to love him no matter what he did or said.

"Yeah, yeah, at least I'm not as shit faced as you are." Neij said shaking his head.

"Whatever you guys know that I still kick ass…Morons."

"Well Kiba's drunk." I said.

They all agreed then we went back to skate boarding, Kiba was good at skate boarding most times, just not drunk. The rest of us sucked as well but we weren't too fucked up, I was on one ramp that I thought I was going to nail until my board slid out from under me and I slid down the ramp the concrete dragging roughly against the side of my face. I stayed flat on my stomach and looked up to see that it was night time at that point, plus I was close to being completely wasted. I was still pissed, I felt like fighting, joking, stealing, cutting, and fucking. One hell of a combination if I must say so myself.

"Hey guys let's get the fuck out of here and get to the 7/11." I said jumping to my feet.

"Hell yeah."

We grabbed the last bottles of beer and our skate boards then headed to the gas station. In a small lame ass city a 7/11 was a sort of a paradise for us, it was also fighting grounds at night. On the way there we jumped behind trees and bushes each time police sirens sounded anywhere near us, we in no way wanted to get thrown in juvi, not again for me anyway. I was a freak and I was what defined the modern age punk and rebel, I did what others hated, and I loved that that hated me. I didn't give a flying fuck, the one thing that everybody thought was that I would find some nice person fall in love and settle down. That wasn't going to happen for me love was just another lie, just like the motto home is where the heart is I didn't believe in it.

"Fuck yeah boy's sweet, sweet paradise." Shino said draping his arms over me and Neji's shoulders; he reeked of alcohol and nicotine.

The four of us looked over the scene in front of us, it was in a dark sense beautiful I suppose. At least twenty cars parked, mainly trucks, the large sign glowed and shined on the parking lot showing the tons of people that were talking, laughing, fighting, yelling, screaming, and making out. A lot of them were drunk and stoned just like the parties we'd hang out at. I could easily tell who was who, the punks and Goths all wore piercing, tattoos, and clothes that looked like shit. The rich, redneck, jocks wore nice clothes and normal shit. It was sort of like Romeo and Juliet minus all the lovey-dovey shit.

When I looked around me I noticed that Kiba and Neij had already gone off to hit on guys and chicks, and to probably get some more booze. I didn't feel as drunk as I had previously but I still had this fire inside of me that carried the rage from earlier. I walked through the crowds I recognized some of the people from school and parties I had been to before.

I stopped and leaned against a red pick up truck when I saw a person that looked really familiar to me, far but familiar. It was a boy, he was standing off to the side, he wore an over sized black t-shirt, tight fitting black jeans, his hair was short blond with red fringe hanging over his left eye, his skin was tan, and his eyes looked a very bright shade of blue. He looked sort of out of place like he wasn't meant to be there….Or anywhere actually.

I looked away from him when I saw Dosu the guy whose truck I fucked up the other day walk over to him. I had a feeling of utter dread wash over me at that, I knew that Dosu was drunk or stoned, and either way he was a racist jackass looking for a meaningless fight. I stood there and watched the boy just to see for one if I was right and two if he'd run like fuck or fight. He still seemed oblivious even when four more boys I recognized gathered around him blocking my view.

I didn't know the boy but something about him, just some aura made me feel like I had known him for all of my life without ever seeing him before.

"Sasuke." Someone shouted.

I turned and looked around the lot, I saw my friends but they weren't looking at me. Maybe it was somebody else, or I was completely fucked in the head and was hearing voices call out my name at random. When I looked back I could clearly see the mysterious kid getting the shit beaten out of him, Dosu had punched him in the stomach, then once he doubled over the others started hitting him harshly every where on his body. A crowd of people was growing all of them of course completely fucked wasted and cheering as the kid got the shit beaten out of him.

I felt the fire and the rage burn stronger inside of me until I couldn't take it; it felt like my entire body was burning with rage and hate. I ran over to the crowd and shoved people out of my way to get to the core of everything; it was like reaching the center of the earth. Once I was finally there I saw Dosu holding onto the kids head and banging it hard against the brick wall, blood soaked the kids face, hair, skin, and clothing. I just hoped that he was still alive.

"Dosu get the fuck off of him." I yelled angrily, he ignored me.

"Let him go you Ugly ass mother fucker." I yelled as I shoved him.

He turned angrily and dropped the kid to the ground, he landed limply, bleeding and out of it completely.

"Fucking faggot." He said through gritted teeth.

"Leave that kid the fuck alone."

He stared at me daringly, he doubted that I had the balls to do anything to him, but I was somewhat drunk, and I was pissed at everybody and everything. I pulled my arm back then punched him hard right in the face, he stumbled back holding his face in his hands. I could see blood when he moved his hands, I was pretty sure I had broken his nose.

"Little bitch." He growled.

He hit me in the stomach knocking me back onto the ground, I hissed at the sharp pain that shot through my body. It hurt like fuck when he hit me; then again he was big as hell. I got up though and rammed my head into him knocking him back to the ground. I was sitting on his chest and started to blindly hit him in the face, I could feel the searing pain shoot through my hands as I hit him, I could also feel the warm blood splatter onto my fists, I could hear bones crunching and him cursing me. I was lifted off of him and thrown to the ground by two of his goons.

They held me down while another one started to hit me hard in the stomach; I knew that bruises would show for months. Then he hit me in the jaw sending more pain through my body, I could taste blood in my mouth from the hit, I struggled to get up like the possessed girl in the exorcist.

"Hey get off of him!"

"Let Sasuke go fuckers."

I looked behind me to see Shino, Kiba, and Neij running over toward me. The three guys lay off of me and ran toward them; I got up and cussed as the pain shot through my body. I ran over to the kid that still lay limply on the ground; I didn't bother seeing if he was awake. I just picked him up and carried him; he didn't weigh much at all. A red truck pulled up beside of me with my friends in it Shino driving.

"Get in the back…Is he okay?" Shino asked a look of fear and concern on his face.

"I have no fucking clue…Just let's go to your house man, nobodies ever there." I said before quickly getting into the bed of the truck.

I sat beside the kid, I lifted his arm and felt his pulse thankfully he was just knocked out and not dead. He whimpered a little but didn't come to; I ran my hand through his matted, sticky hair. It seemed like a dame eternity before we finally arrived at Shino's place. Neij came in back and grabbed the kid carrying him into the house since my body was fucking killing me. I got out and followed inside, just then wondering where they got the truck from.

"Hey Kiba who's truck is that?" I asked curiously.

"It's Chouji's he let us use it." He said sitting down in the worn out old recliner.

He didn't really seem to upset or anything by the fact we had all just been in a fight and there was a knocked out, nameless kid lying on Shino's couch bleeding.

"Neij go get some bandages and shit to wipe the blood off." Shino said looking over at Neji.

Neij nodded his eyes were slightly wide, he seemed like he was in shock about what was happening, hell I was in shock.

"Sasuke how bad did they get you?"

"Not too bad…Not as bad as that kid." I said feeling somewhat bad for him.

I walked over to the mirror that was on the wall, I removed my shirt and saw several rather large bruises on my chest and stomach, and I had a small cut on my chin and a bruise as well. It wasn't too bad really.

"Hey Sasuke can you clean the blood and stuff off of this kid, cause I need to go check some shit." Shino said handing me a damp wash clothe.

"Yeah sure."

I kneeled down by the kid, I held his arm out gently almost afraid to break him, and I wiped the blood and dirt away to reveal tan skin. His nails were painted black and pink, he wore a couple of plain silver rings on his left hand. I moved to the other arm, then started on his face, which I wiped the blood more gently. I was scared to hurt this boy and I didn't know why, he didn't even seem to try and fight Dosu and his fucked up friends he just…Took it.

'Just like me and my friends used to take his shit….'

Once most of the blood was wiped from his face, I could see one long cut on his right cheek, a bruise on his neck and a few small cuts. I saw cuts on his arms too that I decided were from getting beaten up. I had to admit that he was extremely attractive, the type of guy that I'd usually want to get with at a party or something. He just seemed so boyish and innocent, but after what he was just put through there was nothing innocent about him.

"I wonder what his name is." Kiba asked curiously.

I had almost forgotten that I was at Shinos' and I wasn't alone with the beautiful boy…Beautiful I rarely used that word toward others.

"I don't know…"

"Man you really fucked Dosu up tonight." He said with a laugh.

I just remembered that and noticed that all of my anger was gone and replaced once again by absolutely nothing but the feeling of going with whatever the fuck happened to me. I felt better but I felt dread knowing that next time I saw Dosu I was going to die…Well I was gonna be skipping all of my classes for a few months.

I looked down at the kid when he moved and started making small whimpering sounds, he was talking but I couldn't make it out. He scrunched his face up like in pain before slowly opening his eyes. He sat up quickly and cried out in pain lying back down; tears slowly fell from his eyes.

"Hey, hey the sleeping beauty is finally awake." Kiba said laughing.

I ignored him and looked at the kid; his eyes were filled with hurt, loneliness, and fear.

"Its okay man, they can't hurt you now." I whispered trying to comfort him.

He looked at me almost like he was trying to remember me.

"You…You saved me from those guys….Thank you so much." He said his voice weak and frail.

"No problem…I have problems with them anyway. Now tell me what your name is?" I asked my voice still soft and caring.

Feelings and tones those were very unusual for me.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki, and you?"

"I'm Sasuke." I said simply.

I wasn't going to say my last name, I actually thought of changing it.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yeah…Call me Sasuke Uchiha." I said smiling to myself.

I was satisfied with the off the top of my little head name, it suited me. I liked to fuck things up and piss everybody off, it was absolutely perfect.

"Nice I like that name…I've seen you outside the school before." He said his voice still shaky.

"How long have you lived here? How old are you?"

"I've been here for about eight months and I'm seventeen."

"Weird I've never seen you before…Anyway those ass holes did a hell of a number on you, I'm going to take you back to the spare bedroom. You can sleep in there and believe me; you are truly safe with us." I said placing my hand over my heart.

I believed that my heart was either black or non-existent but still everybody insisted I had one. I helped Naruto up from the couch and walked him back to the spare room, it looked like shit and smelled of death, but it was still a bed room. I helped him onto the bed; he looked up at me and smiled meekly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"It's okay…I'll see you in the morning man." I said before leaving.

When I went back to the living room the guys were sitting there looking at me expecting news.

"Well his name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's 16, and has lived here for eight months. Also I saved him and he seems like a really sweet kid." I said sitting down on the couch by Neji.

"Awww our little Sasuke is getting a crush on our new friend." Kiba said laughing like a fucking hyena.

"He's still drunk isn't he?" I asked looking at Shino who was sitting on the floor.

"Sort of…Fuck he needs to be in a fucking straight jacket." Shino said.

"So we're all crashing here tonight right? Well what ever is left of the night?" Neij said.

"Pretty much, Dosu and his goons got to be pissed at us…Well mainly Sasuke boy."

"Oh yeah forgot to say this and honestly, Sasuke you kick fucking ass. None of us could have ever done that to Dosu." Kiba said smirking.

"Thanks guys…I was really just pissed off." I said sheepishly.

In a way I was the leader of our group, Shino was the one that was mature and smart, Neij was strong and fast, and Kiba was just the one that knew how to do illegal shit without getting caught and liked certain guys.

We only stayed up for a few more hours before we all just crashed on the couch and the floor. The next day we'd see what else we could learn about Naruto.

What did you thank about it? Please review! And thank you to these that did It made me very happey!

* * *

**What did you thank about it? Please review! And thank you to these that did!! That made me happy!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Motto Was Just A Lie**

I woke up with Neji's feet in my face; I pushed his stinky ass feet from my face then got up.

"Moron." I mumbled as I stood up stretching.

My entire body ached from the fight the night before; I looked down to see large purple and black bruises on my body. If my parents saw that they'd freak and they'd kill me for fighting. I looked around the room at my friends; they were all still sleeping off the remains of the alcohol. I walked into the dingy little kitchen and looked through the cabinets finding absolutely nothing. I found some coffee and settled on that.

Shino didn't have too much cash and rarely bought any food or anything like that. If he ate it was at school, one of our houses, or fast food. Never at his own home.

I turned around when I heard footsteps coming into the room. I saw Naruto leaning against the counter looking down at the gray marble. He drew small invisible circles on the smooth surface with his nails, I waited for him to look at me but he never did.

"Do you want some coffee? I just put some on." I said simply.

"Sure." He replied still looking down at the counter top.

Only knowing him for one single night and he was reminding me of myself when I was younger. Shy, quiet, scared, nervous, and secretly hating everybody especially myself. It was almost like how a father looks at all the terrible things that his son inherits from him later in his life, you know it's your creation and your mistakes.

"You can talk to me you know." I stated simply.

He looked up at me through those sad puppy dog eyes, he was cute.

"Yeah I know…I'm just not used to really talking to people." He said looking away from me once again.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Kind of…Don't worry about me; I'm used to this sort of shit." He said laughing dryly.

"So where do you live at?"

"Currently?" He asked looking up at me.

I didn't respond to his question so he answered himself.

"Nowhere."

"So you don't have a family?"

"I do…I just don't want to be there right now, but normally I reside in the basement with the rats."

The kid was weird as hell, he reminded me of myself but more mysterious and I couldn't tell if he was fucking around or really telling the truth. There was no way in hell that he lived on the streets the way that he just had the shit beaten out of him the night before, he was too fucking weak to be tough.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"You can decide on that for yourself….Where do you live?" He asked changing subjects.

"With my mom and step father I guess I'll go back there some time this week."

"Then whose house is this?"

"Shino's…His mom is never around so it really is just his home." I said glancing around the small cruddy home.

"Okay." He replied somewhat shyly.

One minute he was saying weird shit that confused the hell out of me the next he was quiet and reserved. Off in his little world like I usually lived out my daily life of hell and self mutilation.

He looked up at me once again, his eyes slowly scanning over my body. It was like he was checking somebody out at a party or something, his eyes stopped on my torso and my arms. I knew that he was staring at the cuts and the bruises, he had a sort of zoned out look on his face like he wasn't even in the same place as I was.

He reached his hand out slowly and gently ran his finger tips along the large bruises that damaged my skin, a pure look of sorrow on his face.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you." He said his voice low and barely audible.

I looked down at his hand as it traveled slowly over my abdomen; I let out a shaky breath from the feeling of being touched. I had to admit that I sort of liked having Naruto touching me; I closed my eyes tightly and tried to push my thoughts away. I pulled back from his touch quickly almost like he had some deadly virus that I could catch. I saw the look of nervousness and embarrassment etched on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling his hand back.

He held his hand and looked down at it for a few moments.

"It's okay…Just still really sore from the other night." I said not wanting him to feel he did anything wrong.

He seemed like a really caring person just a little strange, but then again weren't we all?

"You didn't have to save me from them and get beaten like you did."

"I know but I can't stand seeing them do that to people just because they're different." I said clenching my fists at my sides.

"I get beaten for it all of the time."

I looked at him wondering exactly what the fuck was with him; he had too much mystery about him, but so little. It was driving me insane and I had no idea, maybe because the kid seemed so broken and he was just like me even though I didn't know much about him. I wondered also if he was lying to me about half of the shit that he had committed to me in the past few minutes, hell he could've been one of them….He wasn't I could tell that he wasn't.

"Hey Sasuke; hey Naruto." Shino said walking into the room.

Naruto nodded and looked down at the floor; he kicked at the carpet a little bit like he was nervous.

"Don't be nervous Naruto, his cool." I said walking around the counter and handing Naruto a mug with coffee in it.

He looked at me somewhat hesitantly then smiled shyly at Shino.

"Hi…So I guess Sasuke told you my name."

"Yeah he told us last night the stuff you said to him. Oh I'm sorry, my name is Shino. Shino Aburame, this is my house, stay as long as you want I know Kiba and Sasuke boy probably will." He said jokingly.

"Well hell Shino in that case I might just move in and live with you." I said smiling.

"Sorry you are so not my type."

"Jackass." I said shoving him playfully.

"Oh just in case you don't know Sasuke here is gay and a jerk."

"You're gay too and a bitch." I said smirking. He flipped me off.

Naruto smiled and laughed watching us fake fight with each other, most people just thought of us as freaks and walked away all cool and shit. This guy actually thought we were amusing and he didn't mind us being gay…At least he didn't say anything about it.

"So are your other two friends…You know gay?" Naruto asked looking at us curiously.

"Well Neji is sort of bi or something, then well Kiba…..Is Kiba." Shino said looking into the living room.

The two were still passed out like they were a few hours ago. The three of us just sort of sat around for a few hours talking about random shit, we didn't really learn much about Naruto due to the fact that he didn't really seem to talk too much and when he did it always seemed mysterious and different. He didn't say anything to let us know one little thing about who he was or where he used to live before moving to redneck U.S.A.

After a while the idiots woke up and came into the kitchen.

"Naruto this is Neji and the idiot over by the fridge is Kiba." I said gesturing to the two.

"Hey Shino you have any vodka or something around here?" Kiba asked looking through the cabinets.

"Why?"

"So I can drink it." He said smartly.

"I know that but weren't you trashed enough last night?"

"No not really….My therapist says alcohol calms me." He said smiling brightly.

"Yeah Kiba he really said that." I replied rolling my eyes.

"You're in therapy?" Naruto asked almost surprised.

"Yep and damn proud of it…My parents aren't I don't know why." He said shrugging.

"Because you're a burn out moron that drinks a lot and steals albums." Neji said.

"Maybe…Who cares?"

"If you're looking for the booze it's back in my mom's room under the bed and in the closet." Shino said sighing heavily.

"Thanks man I love you." He said before running down the hall.

"Dumb fuck." Shino said under his breath.

"You're mom keeps liquor in the house?" Naruto asked.

Everything we did and said seemed to surprise him in one way or the other, I had no clue why. Didn't his mom and dad have drinking and drug problems? Or at least leave him stranded in other cities in states? Well at least our parents had done those things to each of us several times, usually just when the cops picked us up for something.

A few minutes later Kiba came back into the room with a bottle of vodka in hand, some of it already gone.

"Found it."

"Moron….What the fuck are we going to do today anyway?" Neji asked.

"Fuck if I know…Sasuke got any ideas?" Shino asked looking over at me.

"Well when we were driving back here I saw Chouji had some spray paint and bricks in the back seat…So we could go fuck up a house or store or two."

"Sounds good to me." Neji said shrugging.

"Why does Chouji boy keep that sort of shit in his truck anyway?" Kiba asked as we left the house.

"I have no clue, probably the same reason were going to use it for." I said hoping into the bed of the truck.

I just then realized I still had no shirt and my skin looked like hell. Naruto and Neji got in back with me we all sat toward the back of the truck.

"Hey Naruto you know you can talk around us, we won't kill you for it or not."

"Yeah we aren't too mentally fucked up."

"I know I'm just not used to hanging around people or doing illegal shit…In the middle of the day." He said looking up at the sky.

We had slept pretty late that day, but it was still early enough for the stupid sun to be out. If we got caught by the cops then this time we'd have a ride to escape in, that would've been fucking awesome if we did get chased down by the cops. We'd be screwed though since Kiba was still clinging onto that vodka bottle like a baby.

"So you have done illegal shit before Naruto boy?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

Neji acted like a fucking private investigator sometimes. He wasn't going to lecture anybody he was just good at doing that sort of shit, he had a really adult voice that sounded like he could kick your ass if he truly needed to.

"I have…I stole some stuff, a car or two, been in a few fights…Things like that, man my dad got me for that fucking shit." He said shaking his head and laughing.

It was almost like he was remembering the world's greatest joke instead of talking about getting in trouble with authority, then again that's how our group acted toward adults. We knew we'd be ones soon enough Naruto and Neji were pretty damn close, but we didn't want to be like that. We wanted to be more laid back and immature, just be our stupid rebellious selves for eternity.

"Well ladies here we are." Shino said parking the truck in front of one of the old gas stations that nobody really used.

We all got out of the truck and grabbed spray paint and bricks. Neji was the first to do anything; he threw a brick through the window that hung near the roof where the attic was. It hit but didn't go through the window, it made a cracking sound and a few dusty shards fell to the ground.

"Nice one man." I said looking over at him.

"Thanks I could've done a hell of a lot better though."

That was Neji he took his fathers words to heart and he always wanted to out do himself in every thing that he did. Including breaking windows.

I walked up to the building to see if the doors were locked or not, if they were then I'd just break them down with something. Luckily for my time though the door fell off of the hinges the minute I turned the knob and pushed on it.

"Wow that's some real stable shit there." I said sarcastically.

I walked in and looked around the dimly lit room, the only light was provided through the door way and the windows. I jumped when a brick crashed through the window to the left of me and almost hit me in the head. I walked over to the hole that used to in a past life be a window and saw Kiba standing there drinking from the bottle.

"Hey fucking watch it man, that almost hit me in the head idiot." I yelled at him.

"Sorry." He called back laughing.

"I'm going to come out there and shove that fucking bottle up your ass."

"Bring it."

I turned from the window and walked farther into the building ignoring Kiba being a drunken dumb ass. The place hadn't really been used too much or for that long actually, hell there was actually still empty boxes and food sitting around. I figured that after I spray painted some profanity and pentagrams then I'd pack up some food before I left.

I shook up the can of red spray paint, such a suiting color for satanic messages. I started along the back wall where you could immediately notice it from the front door. I painted the words 'I'm nobody' in sharp jagged letters, then continued with 6-6-6 and a pentagram. I then moved to the other walls and the fridges placed in the back, I painted just different things and ended up just getting lost in what I was doing.

After I had painted every wall in the main part I moved back to the storage area. A single dim light bulb lit the small room; I saw more boxes and a few stop signs lying around. The room held nothing of too much interest for me so I left and headed to the bathroom, it only had one bathroom and the last time I was in there it reeked. When I walked into the room it smelled like piss and death, the room was in a strange way beautiful and depressing. The floor, walls, ceiling, mirror, and even toilet were covered in random graffiti different things written in all colors and styles, some of it was depressing and led one to believe the author had died.

I looked around the room and saw splatters of blood that was on the white porcelain of the sink. Since the room was already mutilated to hell and back I decided against doing anymore harm to it, so I turned and walked out. I saw Naruto sitting on top of the counter looking around the store, that same zoned blank look in his eyes. I sat beside of him and placed my hand on his shoulder shaking him gently. He turned his head and looked at me like I had just pulled him out of a deep trance.

"Huh? Oh hey Sasuke."

"Hey…So why are you in here?"

"I came in here to check on you, the guys thought the cops were coming but it was an ambulance."

"Okay…Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He asked his speech sort of rushed.

"Nothing just you never really talk that much."

"I'm sorry…I just never really have anybody to talk to, and I'm rarely around people." He said shrugging.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"Well you don't have to worry around us, say anything you want to any of us. I swear on my life that we will listen to you, fuck you have to be way more normal than us." I said laughing.

He smiled at me in response, he had a cute smile. He just had this weird charm that he didn't even know that he gave off, I didn't want him or any shit like that I just appreciated his looks.

"Thanks man… I know that I can trust you guys, just it'll take me awhile to really feel like I can trust you guys enough."

He looked down at my arm again for most likely the fifth time that day, I felt ashamed of myself when he kept looking at my self made scars. He touched my arm and ran his fingers idly over the small cuts; I swallowed hard and waited for him to ask me something. Everybody else knew about my little 'hobby' but Naruto didn't need to know about it, well not so soon. After a few weeks I'd inform him on the matter, at the moment I just pulled my arm over into my lap. He looked away like a puppy that had been smacked for doing something wrong.

He was officially going to be the pet puppy dog of our group. He was quiet, different, adorable, and was very caring. Fuck that combo was going to be one hell of a change for us; of course we'd all watch after him to make sure nobody beat him up anymore. I just wished to know more about him other than his name and age; the mystery intrigued me and also drove me mental.

"Hey guys I think the cops are coming this time." Shino called from outside.

We got down from the counter and ran out into the parking lot. All of us got into the truck and sped off, I could hear the sirens far off in the distance and I could tell the sound belonged to the cops.

"Fuck that was quick." Kiba said smiling.

"No shit…Hey they aren't following us either." I said looking back to see the cop car pull into the parking lot of the building.

"I don't get how it's illegal when nobody even uses that place." Naruto said glancing back for a couple of minutes.

"True my man, very true." Kiba said acting like what was said was highly intelligent.

I think that he was mentally diseased when he got wasted.

"Okay you drank the entire bottle didn't you dumb ass?"

"Pretty much…Well Shino drank some, not as much as I did though." He said laughing.

"Dick weed." I said rolling my eyes.

After about less than fifteen minutes we were back at Shino's house and crashing in the living room. All of our hearts racing after we had just done that, it wasn't too big of a deal but the cops still scared the shit out of us and anybody in their right deranged mind. I sat leaning back on the chair, Neji was sprawled out on the floor, Kiba and Shino sat on the couch, and then Naruto stood leaning back against a wall.

"Can I just say that was fucking awesome?" Shino said.

"Yeah man…My parents didn't need to bail me out this time." I said laughing.

"I already know my parents wouldn't bail me out." Kiba said smirking.

"We wouldn't bail you out." Neji said sitting up.

"Hey Naruto boy you ever get arrested?" Shino asked.

"Once…It was for trespassing, my brother bailed me out."

"You have a brother?" I asked somewhat surprised.

"Yep Kyuubi, I call him Kyu though. He's cool I don't see him too often though, he stays with my grandparents."

"Sweet we finally know something about you." Shino said.

Naruto smiled shyly then quickly retreated back to his usual quiet shyness. The rest of us continued to talk about random dumb bull shit for a few hours, before going to sleep where we were just like the night before.


End file.
